Bicho pegado en la ventana
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug se estampa contra la ventana, al vislumbrar a Adrien con el torso desnudo detrás de ella.


Luego de que el Akuma había sido derrotado. Ladybug había quedado preocupada por Adrien, el chico que salió herido durante la batalla, él dijo que fue un rasguño, pero el desasosiego de la heroína no se marcha, aun así, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, heridas curadas, incluidas.

Por lo tanto, luego de acabar con el mal y purificarlo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Adrien, lugar donde desafortunadamente fue herido.

No obstante a punto de llegar allí, y aterrizar en el pequeño balcón, se olvidó de ponerse un freno, al divisar en la lejanía como Adrien no tenía ropa, no es que anduviera desnudo, pero solo tenía una toalla cubriendo sus partes.

¡Oh, por lo Miraculous!

Los ojos azules de la chica se expandieron y su boca se abre, mientras un rubor carmesí se acumulaba en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojizo.

Estaba tan avergonzada por la vista que nunca se detuvo, solo, haciéndolo cuando choca contra el cristal de la ventana. En el momento que Adrien iba a ponerse su boxer.

La salvadora de Paris, había quedado pegada contra el cristal, como un bicho torpe y sobretodo pervertido.

Adrien al escuchar ese fuerte ruido, gira su cuello y ve a su Lady en esas condiciones. De inmediato abre la ventana y la ayuda salir de esa dolorosa y humillante situación.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta, sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

Y Ladybug no puede dejar salir su voz al verlo así.

¡Por los Kwamis!

Su mente no podía evitar quedar paralizada por ver tanta piel, abdominales y esas gotas de agua deslizarse por su cuerpo.

¡Quería ser tanto el agua!

Sigue roja y no tiene nada que ver con que hace segundos su cara estuvo estampada contra el vidrio.

—Estas roja, debió ser duro el golpe.

Ladybug creía que este era un duro golpe. Su corazón iba a desfallecer, tenía que irse, ¡Ahora! Pero antes...

—¿Tu estas bien? —cuestiona, intentando que su voz no falle y sus piernas terminan de doblarse por la vista que tiene delante de sus ojos.

¡Contacto visual! ¡Contacto visual! ¡No desvíes la mirada hacia abajo!

Él alza la ceja desconcertado.

—Ah...—luego pronuncia percatándose y de inmediato con su mano, la dirige al abdomen en el cual había recibido la herida cortante.

Ese abdomen tallado por los dioses, Ladybug dio una ligera mirada sino quería desmayarse en el suelo.

—Ya veo —dijo.

Aunque en realidad estaba viendo TODO.

—Ya me tengo que ir —anunció—. Solo quería asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden.

Al momento en que intenta marcharse, evitando la invitación de Adrien de quedarse un rato así con él en toalla.

¿No se daba cuenta? ¡Vístete! O al menos eso debía a hacer, sino quería que yazca Ladybug en su habitación.

No aguantando esa situación su débil corazón. Ella estaba a punto de marchase, cuando ella tropieza con el hilo del yo-yo y la heroína (¿Afortunada?) Es salvada por los increíbles reflejos de Adrien.

—¡My Lady! —exclama ante el susto que se pegó por ese tropiezo.

Ladybug sorda y demasiada abrumada por todo y ahora mucho más que siente su cerebro fundirse por su piel desnuda a su alrededor, ¡Sus brazos la rodeaban! las gotas, el aroma que desprende su cabello húmedo. Le provoca ignorar ese particular apodo que sale de sus irresistibles labios.

¡Oh, por los Akumas!

Un poco más y Ladybug sentía que iba a violarlo, hasta lo estaba haciendo con la mirada, quería besarlo y aprovecharse de que tenía un antifaz para...

¡Vete sentimientos impuros! ¡Vete!

Se puso derecha como pudo, pero sus rodillas se doblaron y su quijada cae hasta los suelos, como lo hizo la toalla de Adrien.

Todo sucedió en milésimas de segundos y Ladybug lleva sus palmas de su mano para ocultar sus ojos y su rostro todo colorado.

—¡Lo siento! —exclama Adrien, levantando la toalla y colocándose para ocultar lo que dejo de vista a su Lady, al menos por ese corto periodo de tiempo, quedando grabada las imágenes para siempre en su memoria.

Su cuello se volvió rojo, sus orejas, sus mejillas.

—¡Yo lo siento! —chilla la heroína moteada. ¡Adrien estaba matándola!—Me voy, me voy...

¡Debía ponerse pantalones! ¡No, debía ponerse ropa interior primero!

—¿Viste algo? —pregunta humillado. Ladybug no podía creer que preguntara.

—¡No! —grita a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso—Me voy, me voy...

—Ladybug yo...

—¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí! —intentando no mirarlo—Estaba preocupada por todo lo que paso con el Akuma, pero te ves perfecto, te vi muy bien, hablo de la herida por supuesto, lo otro no vi bien, no es que yo quería ver, vi, pero digo... ¡No, no vi NADA!

Y sin perder más tiempo, Ladybug atraviesa la ventana y se lanza del balcón.

Casi al instante, Plagg sale de su escondite y ve a su portador que estaba pasmado con una sola palabra en su mente.

—Vio todo.

La misma que el Kwami uso como comentario observador para su portador, quien no tardo en tirarse en su cama con la cara avergonzada pegada en la almohada, hundiendo sus gritos en lo mullido.

—¡Plagg, me vio desnudo!

En la misma condición, en otra parte de la ciudad, una chica estaba gritando contra su almohada—: ¡Tikki, lo vi desnudo!


End file.
